disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planes: Wing Walkers
Planes: Wing Walkers is an upcoming fan fic written by Kinola on FanFiction.net. A publication date has yet to be specified. Background The fic was inspired by several "humans in the Cars world" fics. This, however, will be a "humanoid in the Cars world" fic, assuming that humans wouldn't be able to adjust to a world run by automobiles and machines. Summary When planes come of age, they are given the chance to form Attachments with Wing Walkers, humanoid beings who are able to fly with them. The Wing Walkers were were once a mighty and magical race that have been reduced to shambles after the Second World War decimated their numbers and killed their ruler, Empress Amandine. When Dusty Crophopper of Propwash Junction comes of age, he finds himself Attached to a young orphan named Sheena. This is their story, and the trials and tribulations they endure. Characters Along with all the characters featured in the two Planes movies, there will also be the Wing Walkers as well as a few OCs created by the writer. * Sheena Deaton: The protagonist of the story. A recently-orphaned girl who becomes Dusty Crophopper's attachment, Sheena was born and raised in Billings, Montana, but is sent to live in the Midwest (namely Propwash Junction) due to a shortage of Wing Walkers. She was 11 when she meets and becomes Attached to Dusty. She often goes by the nickname "Shiny". She has blond hair and dark green eyes, and is loud and headstrong. * Kalyani: Ishani's attachment. She befriends Sheena during the WATG, especially when their planes are off on a flight to the Taj Mahal. * Eduardo: El Chu's attachment. He becomes attracted to Zéphyrine, but doesn't come on strongly to her as El Chu initially does with Rochelle. * Zéphyrine: Rochelle's attachment. * Mollie: Lil Dipper's attachment. She is in charge of the other Wing Walkers in Piston Peak, and takes Sheena under her wing during the events of Fire and Rescue. She also has to keep an eye on her plane so that she doesn't do anything crazy. * Vincent: Windlifter's attachment. Vincent grew up with Windlifter, so their attachment formed pretty fast when they came of age. (Fun fact: According to a storyboard created by Piero Piluso, Windlifter was originally named Vincent!) * Channing: Cabbie's attachment. After completing firefighter training, Channing was sent to Piston Peak in the hope that he would become the new Attachment for Blade Ranger, who'd just lost his Attachment during a bad fire. Instead, Channing formed an Attachment with Cabbie. * Kendra: Blade's attachment, now deceased. * Liling, Niklas, and Cezar: The respective attachments of fellow WATG competitors Sun Wing, Gunnar Viking, and Miguel. They are very minor characters. They will probably appear in one chapter. * Shell: Skipper's attachment, now deceased. He perished at Glendal Canal along with the rest of Skipper's squadron. * Cecil: Leadbottom's attachment. He was in charge of looking after Sheena until she was old enough to live with Dusty. He passes away two years before the events of Planes. * Jodie Deaton: Sheena's late mother. Her unexpected death results in Sheena being sent to Propwash Junction. Unlike her daughter, Jodie was never attached to any plane. She has brown hair and brown eyes. * Empress Amandine: The last ruler of the Wing Walkers, Amandine was abducted during the Second World War and was found murdered several weeks llater. Her death was a huge blow to her people, who at that point had suffered several losses. Nothing is known about the events surrounding her abduction, or who her murderer was, though the Jolly Wrenches (namely, Skipper and his squadron) were considered suspects for a brief time. They were disregarded after all save Skipper were lost at Glendal Canal. Still a WIP! Category:Planes (film) Category:Fanfictions